It All Started From There
by Deanie Weenie
Summary: Cole Phelps moves up to the next desk, requiring Stefan a new partner. Stefan ends up being with the gorgeous female detective for the LAPD and falls for her. Rated T for language. Rating may change.
1. Partners

He had seen her when she applied for her job at the LAPD. Cole Phelps had still been his detective partner when Stefan passed by the woman who was intelligent, snarky, and beautiful.

"I'd like a job here," she stated quite simply. Her hair was dark and fell around her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were optimistic and indescribable; calling them just 'blue' wouldn't be able to capture how they really were. They were like bits of sea; like crystal clear water. Her pale skin seemed to glow under the faint light of the police station, her cheeks a light pink, and her lips painted a pretty scarlet.

"A'right," the boss said, flipping through a booklet. "I could put you as –"

"I would like to be a detective," she cut him off abruptly. Stefan paused at that remark. There was so much passion, so much fire behind the way she said it. Cole noticed Stefan's halt and glared at Stefan firmly.

"Bekowsky, we have to go," Phelps whined. "You can ogle at her later."

"Fuck you, Phelps," he snapped, restarting his steps. "You wouldn't understand."

Phelps chuckled mockingly. "Why? Just because I have a wife?" He blinked thrice before sneering, "I was single once too, Bekowsky. I was also your age once."

That had happened back when Phelps was his partner. It had only taken the fucker ten days to get bumped up to the next desk, requiring Stefan a new partner.

And he got her.

She came into the room looking gorgeous as ever. Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. A brown hat perched atop her head. Her dark skirt went to the knee, clutching her thighs tightly, and revealing gorgeous legs. Her top revealed just a bit of cleavage; not so much that it was inappropriate, but just enough that there was something to stare at. Her tweed blazer showed off her voluptuously curved hips. She had just a bit more mass to her than most girls and he liked that. He loved it when a girl's thighs touched together.

"Welcome to one of the first females on the force, Alice Bennett!" the chief said. Whistles cascaded throughout the room. He motioned Alice towards the seat beside Alice. "I've partnered her up with Stefan Bekowsky."

She gave a curtsy and took the seat beside Stefan willingly. They were given their first case and were off.

Stefan took the liberty of driving them. She lit up a cigarette, her bright red lips staining the filter where her mouth had been set.

"So, Miss Bennett, tell me a little about yourself," Stefan inquired, hating the silence that had dominated the car.

"What is there to tell, Detective?" Alice asked, flicking ashes from her cigarette.

"Come on. We're both detectives here. Call me Stefan."

"Right... Detective," a playful smile resonated on her face. A puff of smoke streamed from her lips. "I am twenty-four years old, was born in Sacramento, my mother was an actress, my father an author. Now I'm here, being one of the few women to work for the LAPD."

"What's your father's name? Perhaps I know of his work."

"Franklin. You probably haven't heard of his work. His novel doesn't seem to be for someone of your..." she looked him in the eyes, "level."

"What is that supposed to –?" Stefan began, ready to snap.

"It's an obscure novel, really. I don't know why he had it published. But people always called Dad a fame-fucker, since he was just an engineer. My dad wanted some sort of fame, so he published a novel."

They continued to chat until they got to the crime scene. The investigation began. Stefan sort of hung back, letting Alice take the wheel for her first investigation. He studied her, seeing how she went about.

She was not like other women. There was a different way she carried herself. There was a certain sway in her step, a glide in her trail, a skip in her stride. Every little thing she did was hypnotic. The things he would want to do to her if she gave him just one night and a chance.

She leaned over into the car, investigating the interior. She stuck out her relatively large rear. Her bottom seemed to beckon him, wanting him to stare, to give it a slap. Stefan couldn't help but want to look. He turned his eyes to her ass, biting his lip to stop himself from giving her a swat.

Alice stood straight up, backing out of the vehicle. Stefan pulled his eyes away from her altogether and pretended as if he had been staring out into the sunny street of Los Angeles.

"Don't pretend like your eyes weren't on me, Detective," she said, her ruby lips curling up at the sides. His face became hot as he blushed. That just made her sly smile uncontainable.

"Don't pretend like you didn't like the attention," he played into her. God, he could never just joke around like this with Phelps. Female detective partners were certainly more fun than the male detective partners, especially if you're the one stuck with Cole Phelps.

Or maybe just all men who were married turned into dead-serious, un-fun people who could never take a joke and always did what was right. If that was the case, lord did he _not _want that to happen for himself too soon. He wanted to be unhitched for as long as possible.

"I think we are going to be great partners, Detective Bekowsky," she uttered as they left the crime scene. "I am confident of that, in fact."

It all started from there.


	2. Alice's Undermining Feelings

Alice could always tell Stefan was absolutely smitten with her, there was no doubting that. They would constantly joke about all the little things. She saw the way he looked at her when he thought she couldn't see. His blue eyes always seemed to brighten at the sight of her. She liked the feeling of someone being absolutely _mad _for her.

By about the second month into their detective journeys, Alice really noticed how she felt about Stefan. Her feelings began to get in the way of her effectiveness in solving crimes. He'd flashed his charming smile far too much for her to be able to concentrate. Every time he would, it would daze her for a split second before she could collect herself.

She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. What she felt was more than just a platonic, joking friendship. It was an addictive affliction. An affliction she couldn't avoid no matter how much she tried.

When she saw his face, there so many different things she wanted to do. She wanted to punch him in the throat; she wanted her lips on his; she wanted his naked body on top of her, crushing her into a mattress as pleasure spread through her; but most of all, she wanted to just go back to seeing him as a friend.

Damn that son of a bitch for being such a charming, handsome man. She had almost wished that she hadn't been partnered up with that attractive devil that was called Stefan Bekowsky.

But then again, no she didn't.


End file.
